


On the Line

by Metric_Mayhem



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [1]
Category: Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: Another of Kat’s lessons leaves Ernest trying to conduct phone calls on her behalf. With her proper guidance, of course. Based onthisnice drawing. (Link is also 18+!)





	On the Line

“W-What? Now? But the phone—”

“Answer it.”

Ernest heaved a loaded sigh and reached over to pick the phone from its receiver.

Supposedly, the young man had lot he needed to practice on before he could be a better assistant. There was his deductive reasoning, which he could say is only a small fragment of Katrielle’s. Perhaps maybe his own habits, where he coddled the detective; spoiling her as he did far beyond what should be considered the norm would be another. Whatever the case, she was willing to do anything to help him improve. And with that in mind, she made it a promise to him.

His brown eyes shortly glanced downward to see her nudging his legs apart to kneel down in front of him.

Anything, was the word that seemed to linger in his mind.

Once she had an idea, there was no stopping it. This was a fact he long accepted, even shortly after becoming her assistant.

He shakily spoke into the mic. “H-Hello? You’ve reached the Layton Detective Agency.”

A familiar gruff masculine voice reached his ear. “Inspector Hastings, hi! Um… You’re looking for Miss Layton? She’s ah…”

Currently, she was undoing the button to his trousers and threatened to lower them to knee level. Her smile only seemed to widen upon being noticed and she nodded in encouragement.

“She’s um… she’s currently busy! As it is, her schedule today is quite full! However, I can take a message. Or, um, even give consultation in her stead!”

Hastings seemed rather impressed by the take-charge attitude Ernest gave.

As did Katrielle, who decided to treat him to a kiss against the straining bulge his underwear showed.

His back straightened in an instant with that gentle touch. It took everything for him not to make a sound.

He was questioned if he was okay. “Oh, um, y-yeah! I’ll be honest, I’m just so happy that you trust me with such a task, hahaha! Th-That’s all!”

Blue eyes flashed with intrigue as it gazed upon the erection she freed from his briefs. It stood tall, its head dripping small beads of clear fluid. Her tongue absently ran along her lips. Leaning in, she rubbed him against her cheek as she cooed at him.

“Mmm…that was fast. And so hard too…” she murmured.

He heard Hastings go over the case, but his mind could barely process past the first sentence. There was something about a missing jewel…he thought. Or was it actually a person? Oh no, he wasn’t able to recall what the case was even about!

The last place the evidence had pointed to was the mouth of a cave…? Dark, warm and wet…

Or was he imagining that?

Ernest braved another glance downward to see her mouth open wide enough to take him in. Her tongue brushed against sensitive skin, driving him mad. Her hand fondled lower, messaging him.

He barely held in a groan.

The good inspector had asked again if he was okay, but he was almost to his limit to where he couldn’t talk.

Katrielle pulled him away (rather obscenely at that), and regained her breath. She gave him a squeeze that sent him reeling.

“Speak,” she ordered.

“I’m fine!” His voice was hoarse and a tad bit squeaky to be ‘fine’.

Silence hanged between the two.

It seemed that something had finally clicked in the inspector’s head. He asked if the young man was busy to which he could only babble in return. Ernest could already sense his eyebrows raising in a disapproving manner. Before the older man bade his goodbye, he added that he was young at a point in time as well. His advice was to not mix his personal affairs in his work life.

As the dial tone rang in his ear, she was idly lapping the head as she hummed.

“Oh god…”

He slumped in place as his legs trembled. Her hand pumped and he lamely bucked his hips, a slave to the urge.

“Sorry, I…I couldn’t hold it in anymore…”

Kat offered a smile. “Well, you gave it your honest try. Who was it?”

His head leaned back. “‘spector Hastings…”

“Mm? A case huh? What was it about?”

He felt heat creep up to his ears.

“…You forgot didn’t you?”

“I…It’s not like I can think! You’re…you’re teasing me.”

Giggling, she nuzzled at his length. “I guess it is hard to answer with only half your brain working.”

“Mmmnnngh…”

“Shhh… it’s alright. Here, let’s take care of this first.”

Greedily, she resumed suckling and touching him. Hands crawled up his thighs, up his abdomen, grazing and tickling soft skin.

No longer restricted by his call, Ernest moaned and hissed his praise. The burning feeling in his core had built until he finally came. He filled her mouth with his essence, some of it spilling past her chin.

His eyes widened as he watched her gulp it down in minutes.

“I should be careful, that might be a taste I could get addicted to…”

“D-Don’t tell me you want more already!”

She poked out her tongue. “Maybe, maybe not. All that I know is that you could use some work on your communication skills.”

“But you were—!”

“Ernest, you tend to get tongue-tied on a regular basis, not just with me giving you ‘lip-service’.”

“That…that’s not true! I…”

There was little he could argue with. He did have a habit of stammering, especially whenever he was taken by surprise. …Which was very often.

He pouted then, quickly trying to clean himself and pull up his pants. Turning away, he then folded his arms. Even now, after they started their (odd) relationship, she joked with him as she always did! The feeling was bitter, at least until…

Lips pressed against his forehead.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t like it. I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah! Enough so that I just want to…tease you! Or touch you. Whichever comes to mind first.”

Unsure of what to think of her statement, he scratched the back of his head. “O-Oh. Well…”

“And I don’t want to change that aspect of you at all! But… there is a way you have to conduct yourself as an investigator. Bold, proud, and sure of yourself. And that you don’t get to overnight, that takes practice.”

He nodded in agreement. “Right, I see now! So talking on the phone while you were busy was really a way to practice conducting myself in a professional manner, even under duress!”

“Well, that, and I was a bit hungry.”

While he wanted to scold her, he couldn’t fault her honesty. …Especially if he secretly desired moments like this.


End file.
